


No Need to Think About Why

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Hybrids, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious feelings, Sassy Oh Sehun, Smut, Soft Kim Jongin | Kai, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Nothing exciting ever happens in Jongin's life other than writers block. He adopts Sehun for the comfort and thrill of another being in his home, but doesn't expect to be completely defenseless with the sassy cat hybrid.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 151
Collections: Cuddle & Snuggle Round 1





	No Need to Think About Why

**Author's Note:**

> For Domestic Sekai's Cuddle and Snuggle, Prompt #CS070!
> 
> i love writing gentle jongin, i don't always write sassy sehun.  
> i hope you like. do enjoy the read!
> 
> title comes from:  
> easy - mac ayres
> 
> :)

Jongin takes an unusual route to his signature bakery, hoping to stumble upon an abrupt spark of inspiration for a melodramatic reuniting scene. The pads of his fingers are developing calluses, which, he didn't think was a possible result after typing for seven hours straight. He's even certain that his butt is reducing to a flat pancake for sitting just as long. A sweet treat will be good for his sanity.

What deters Jongin from making a left turn is a swarm of people beneath a cabana tent with some balloons guiding a path towards a shop. He figures a little more social exposure could be good for him as well, so he decides to push back his lunch in order to see what the happy crowd is all about. 

When he gets closer to the scene, he spots a vividly hand-painted sign announcing _open adoptions_!

Jongin has thought about having a pet plenty of times because of his loneliness. He's never got around to it because of his jam packed schedule, writing deadlines eating up all of his time. He's busy, too busy to find a significant other, though somehow he knows that his job gives him enough time to be committed to a dog or cat — something like that. 

Having a pet would allow him some additional happiness and comfort while sitting in his office all day and night. It won’t be just his breathing and keypad. He’d hear an additional echo of footsteps. Maybe his bed will be occupied at the foot of it with a ball of fluff.

The ideal pet would probably be a cat over a dog. He doesn’t think deeply about a snake or a bird because you can’t cuddle those, can you? He imagines that having a cat would be less maintenance than a dog. And while he wants to give it his sweet love and care, he’s afraid he’d still be neglecting a dog as they’re more hyperactive and needier than a cat. He doesn’t know much about them but he’s willing to learn. He’s just hoping to find an understanding, sweet cat with cute features.

Perhaps his quirky traveling was fated for this.

Something about this environment makes him uneasy. He thought this open adoption included domestic animals such as cats and dogs and lizards and snakes. He was right, as expected. The problem is not that there are _hybrids_ here, but that they are being offered as if it’s a frantic bidding auction. For what reason is there for them to be hauled and shoved around amongst dozens of visitors? 

Jongin maneuvers away from the crowd, finding a secluded area where he wipes a nonexistent sweat bead off his forehead. Glancing around a bit at the other hybrids who are mingling, he eventually sees beyond it. 

There, Jongin’s eyes land on a beautiful cat hybrid who sits patiently, his hands folded on his lap with keen posture. He asserts himself with modest and gentle behavior, despite his pointed eyebrows and sharp jaw make him appear a bit scary. His ears are streaked in raven black and a dusty brown, pointed firmly. Everything about him is extremely cute and appealing.

As he’s about to approach him, another couple beats him to it. A woman around his age tries to reach out to the pretty hybrid, but he flinches immediately. From here, Jongin can see the scowl on his face and the tremor from the woman. 

"No, don't touch me!" The cat hybrid squawks and fiercely snaps his head in the opposite direction of the guests.

Jongin catches more alarm than aggression, then again, he doesn’t read people that well despite writing about humans for a living. Well, _he’s_ not exactly human, is he?

An associate comes into view and calmly states, "Sehun, please behave accordingly, otherwise—"

"Otherwise what? I will be forced to remain in this pitiful accommodation? Hey, at least it's free, sweetheart!”

Somehow Jongin’s legs carry him to _Sehun_ before his mind can react. 

"I want him,” Sehun says firmly.

Jongin looks at Sehun directly in the eyes as he points his finger right at Jongin. His mind spins for an unknown, muddling reason. His heart thumps a bit too quickly.

"Sehun, it is a mutual decision. He must—"

Jongin quickly cuts off the associate, "I don’t have a dispute. I would appreciate his company in my humble abode. He's very charming.”

The closer he is to this poised hybrid, the more he feels enraptured. He is unsure why, but he can practically see a home with him in it. He thinks he can wake up and feed Sehun then go straight to typing away. He feels as if Sehun would tug at his arm sleeve when he’s in dire need of attention. He wants to give someone his dedication, in attempts to separate that piece of himself within his work life and personal life. 

Sehun seems to be the type to… Jongin doesn’t know. But he wants to find out. He knows Sehun would fit perfectly with him.

“So?” Sehun says a bit snarkily to the associate. 

Jongin looks at her. She looks at him. Sehun looks at her, with eyes boring her down. Jongin smiles politely. She stares at them both then says, “Right this way sir, we can do paperwork and then he’s all yours!”

Sehun gets up immediately and stomps off before she can direct them, heading towards a customer support center. He leans against the counter, elbows pressed deeply into the surface with his back arched and rear sticking out. Jongin averts his eyes quickly from the compromising sight and glances at the associate who is assisting him. 

She gets on her tippy toes and says, “Goodness. Thank you so much!”

Jongin understands why the associates would be thrilled, but he doesn't know why she’s excessively relieved. He mentally gives himself a pat on the back for doing an unplanned good deed on a good day. He’s giving an orphan hybrid a safe and comfortable home.

Thinking of that, he makes sure to ask, “I don’t need a background check or anything? Shouldn’t hybrids be assured that they are going to be taken care of properly?”

“Yes, we check for criminal records but we do not inspect homes. Unfortunately, we are not responsible for what happens as soon as our customers sign papers as opposed to human adoption services. While I don’t support this, society already has trouble with hybrids, we can’t do too much. I know they don’t have any serious laws on behalf of them. It’s unfortunate but in this orphanage for hybrids, we are trained to detect any suspicious behavior.”

Feeling somewhat comforted at her statement, Jongin thanks her greatly. 

Sehun rolls his eyes when Jongin stands beside him with their associate getting around the counter. Jongin pulls out his identification and social security. He signs off a few things while somebody else asks Sehun to gather his belongings. As Jongin breezes through some of the documents, he can’t help but let his mind drift to Sehun. He doesn’t seem too happy to be coming home with Jongin. He doesn’t seem to be against it, either. Heck, he initiated it. Jongin allows himself to conclude that Sehun is probably shy and doesn’t express his emotions and feelings too well.

“Is he always a bit… to himself?”

“Sehun is either anxious or pretentious. I don’t blame him, he’s been in and out of here. He hasn’t been adopted in about four years. His attitude has increased heavily since he came back. I find it to be a negative trait but some of our associates call it confidence — sticking up for himself. So, goodluck with that.” 

Jongin frowns. He’s sure Sehun isn’t all that bad. He hasn’t lashed out yet, besides the time a stranger tried to touch him. Totally arguable that he’d defend himself with animosity. 

“Please take a seat and allow Sehun to bid his farewells to our community. It won’t take long, he isn’t close with any of us. But as mentioned, our staff do appreciate him dearly so they’d be a bit heartbroken upon his departure.” 

When she walks off towards the same hall that Sehun went to, he takes a seat and slouches into it. While the folder of paperwork lies on his lap, he stares at it deeply then takes a deep breather. It feels unreal. He is even going to receive a certificate within a week, claiming that he’s a legal adopter of Sehun Oh, a high maintenanced Manx hybrid cat. 

Sehun arrives shortly with a leather handbag hanging off his shoulder and a single puffy coat balled up against his stomach. Jongin notices the way he undoes his collar and shoves it down the trash can before exiting the facility.

Once they step out onto the main road together, Jongin starts, “So… I was just about to head to this little bakery before I got here.”

Sehun doesn’t give him an ounce of his attention but somehow, Jongin knows he’s listening.

“Would you like something from there?”

Sehun purses his lips then responds, “I would hope so. I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

Jongin nods and lets the conversation die down until they get to the bakery.

It turns out, while Sehun may be reserved, he does not hold back when it comes to food.

"This one, that one brownie square, oh the sprinkled ball on a stick thing and…"

Jongin doesn't see him smile, but he knows that he is amused because his eyes are wide with twinkles in them as he presses his face against the display glass. Sehun has to be told off by the employee to remove his face from the surface. All he does is press his nose deeper into the glass and growls. Hesitantly, Jongin curls his fingers around Sehun's shoulder. To his surprise, Sehun doesn't give him an earful.

"Hi, I'll take this one, that one brownie square and the sprinkled ball on a stick for him." When Jongin glances at Sehun, in hopes to gain a chuckle, he earns nothing. "Alright, and an iced mocha frap with extra whip cream."

Jongin hands over his debit card, then shortly spots Sehun raising his hand from the corner of his eyes.

"What is an iced mocha frap?"

"Oh, it's a chocolatey coffee."

Sehun squints and the sway his eyebrows knit follow along naturally. 

It takes a few seconds before Jongin's patience runs a bit dry, asking if he wants one. Sehun nods and finds himself a place to sit off in the corner. Throughout the entire transaction, the employee gives him weird stares but doesn't make any irrelevant statements.

The iced mocha frap comes out to be too cold for Sehun. He whines that the back of his throat does not feel pleasant. Jongin hands him the cake pop and he emits a satisfied moan that makes Jongin soften for him the slightest bit. Sehun is not all that scary like this; cream on his lips, cheeks chunky from being stuffed, eyes crinkling in delight. He's cute, right? Hybrid boys are supposed to be cute, he'll see the best in Sehun eventually.

During the drive home, Jongin wonders if his home is clean enough for Sehun. He doesn’t pay attention to the state of his home too much since he treats his eight hours of work very seriously, not doing any duties when he’s working from home. Even when it’s just him and his free time, he keeps things a bare minimum of tidy. As long as he isn’t twisting an ankle over a pile of dirty clothes, he finds his home quite livable. There may be trash and dishes here and there, but his house isn’t dusty, there’s no mold or weird stains. It’ll be good enough (he hopes). 

“Alright. So I could probably make a spare key for you for emergencies or when you want to go out. Uh, I’m not stopping you from leaving when you’d like but I think it’s best if you warn me.”

Jongin struggles to unlock the door with his bag of snacks and two cups of cold drinks. It’s a surprise to him when Sehun takes hold of the items. His face is still stoic as ever. Jongin quietly thanks him then let’s him in first, also telling him that he has a policy of no shoes in the house. 

“My place of living.” Jongin outstretches his arms as he walks them inside. “Oh! I also work from home. You’ll see me all the time.” 

Sehun glances from left to right and simply nods. He purses his lips at the kitchen counter, as if to get approval to place the food down. 

Jongin answers with, “This place is yours as much as it’s mine. I’d love it if you did not scratch the couches though.” _Cats do that, don’t they?_

Sehun snarls in response but continues to follow Jongin anyways as he shows Sehun where dining utensils are, how to use the television, and which bathroom he’s allowed to use. He gets a bit more excited, and thinks Sehun will be as well, when he steps into the hallway.

“Here’s my office. It’s just clutter and a desk, so I was thinking about taking it all out and letting you have it as a bedroom?”

When Jongin walks further into the space, he smiles upon hearing footsteps, knowing that Sehun is probably very interested. When he turns to catch any slight amusement on Sehun’s face, he doesn’t get to see anything because Sehun is nowhere in sight. He frantically escapes his office and ends up spotting Sehun turning the handle of his bedroom door. 

“Oh, yeah. This is my room,” Jongin introduces with enthusiasm. “Really big and cozy for spending most of my time when I don’t work!”

Sehun saunters over to the mattress then collapses onto his knees as he nuzzles his face into the sheets. Jongin thinks he hears a purr escape Sehun’s tiny mouth. He stands awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders as he takes in the startling, but adorable scene. 

“I suppose I’ll give you a moment.” Jongin notices that Sehun doesn’t care to acknowledge him, opting in burying his face into the blankets. He nods, more to himself than Sehun. “Alright. So, do you like baked chicken?”

Sehun doesn’t answer. 

“Uh, it’s all I’ve got prepared for tonight’s dinner. I’m sure you’ll… if not love, at least tolerate it. And don't cats like milk? Not that you’re just a cat, but I drink 2% milk. Is that okay?”

“I only drink whole,” Sehun snaps with his head raised, one eye peeking at Jongin.

Jongin flinches at his sudden remark, not expecting Sehun to answer once again. Even the look he sends to Jongin’s way is a bit uncanny and frightening. He nods quickly and adds, “Good to know. I suppose two cartons fit in the fridge. Please come out within an hour or so.”

Most of the time, Jongin only makes enough of a serving for himself, and maybe some as leftovers. His eye-ball measurements are all out of whack because he's unsure how to double everything since he's been on his own for nearly four years. He's never prioritized anyone in his life, other than when he lived with his family or was forced to babysit his sister's children. This is a first but there's a first time for everything. If Sehun runs away from his cooking, he would come back… because there's a first time for everything. 

The timer for the seasoned chicken rings sooner than Jongin expects. He had been tidying up the living room, dusting off the shelves and straightening his knicknacks while waiting for dinner to finish. Sehun had not come out the entire time, presumably basking in the coziness of Jongin’s bed. 

Jongin retrieves the chicken from the oven with his silicon dinosaur mitts and places it in the center of the tables. He’s fortunate to have two chairs. He never thought he’d need it, only draping his bags on there from time to time, but now there’s a reason for two seats at his dining table. 

“Sehun!” Jongin shouts while a pair of everything; cups, plates, utensils, napkins. “It’s dinner time!” 

Jongin doesn’t usually have dinner this early. He eats around late evening, at eight. He isn’t sure what Sehun had for breakfast, and lunch wasn’t much besides sweets, so this calls for an earlier meal. He hopes today doesn’t interfere with how Sehun’s eating schedules were at the shelter. Sehun will learn to eat at the times that Jongin does, even if sometimes Jongin forgets to feed himself. 

Two lives under one roof will be a struggle but he’ll manage. 

It’s only been a few hours with Sehun but there are so many things he hadn’t thought about yet. Like buying additional hygiene supplies, bedroom furnitures, food that Sehun actually likes, and Sehun must need some clothes. Jongin doesn’t have any articles of clothing that suits his tail. 

Will he really manage? 

“Alright then,” Jongin sighs to himself after a few moments without Sehun’s presence.

He carries himself towards the bedroom, giving it a gentle knock before swinging the door open. He spots Sehun looking out the window with his hands gripping the ledge. He looks upset, maybe homesick. Then again, Sehun always looks pouty and… _stubborn_? He just always looks like he’s up to some trouble. But Jongin knows for certain that Sehun is not that bad.

“Dinner time, Sehun.”

Sehun releases a quiet purr before straightening up, raising his hands above his head. When his eyes meet Jongin's, his calm expression contorts into something cold immediately. Jongin must be seeing things; he did look normal for a second.

"So," Jongin starts as he guides them towards the dining table, "Lightly seasoned chicken. You could eat it with some kimchi I have, or cucumber salad, or ketchup if that's your thing."

As Sehun sends him a subtle nod, Jongin takes it to be progress.

The dinner is complete silence. Jongin's mind plots out the itinerary for tomorrow because it'll be a bit too late to shop today. He glances at Sehun and gauges his presence, wondering what type of style he has. Considering he probably didn't have much freedom back at the shelter, he might not have had any say on what he did want to wear.

Jongin is not getting a significant other or a child anytime soon. He doesn't shop for himself _ever_. What Sehun wants, Jongin could probably get. Easily, Jongin concludes that he wants to pamper Sehun.

Once his plate is empty, he turns on the television to clean up. He puts away left overs and clears the table, working around Sehun. When Sehun gets up to wash his hands, Jongin waits patiently behind him in order to do the dishes. He's soaping his hands for longer than an average person would. Out of curiosity and concern, Jongin ends up scooting to Sehun's side and spots him with a sponge in his hand, scrubbing a plate.

"Oh, hey! No worries, Sehun. I've got those!"

When Jongin reaches for the plate, Sehun sharply meows at him and rebukes, "I'll do what I want."

Jongin raises his hands in defense and playfully backs away slowly. He opts in getting comfortable on the couch and uses his tablet to review his previous chapter on his love novel.

With his draft in hand, he lets himself collect his thoughts for a moment. He often wonders why he chose romance and drama when his life doesn’t come close to any of that. He remembers it’s because imagination is stronger than the truth. Coming up with his character’s experiences are easy, but it’s tortuous to describe the feeling of love when all Jongin does is write it for his characters.

Jongin loves writing and he loves this show that presents awful cooks who eventually become five star chefs during their recruitment. He loves those things but knows it’s not the same as his bisexual character falling for the shy lady that is out of his league. It’s a total cliche, it’s stupid really, but the readers love basic plots that are written in a way that sways their hearts easily. As a writer, he writes about falling in love, easily. But never, has he felt the love he lets his character feel. Jongin knows love, but not being in love. 

There’s a dip besides him. He straightens his legs and offers a pillow to Sehun, to which the cat boy just declines with a scowl.

 _You’re not going to listen anyways but,_ “...The up and down arrows change channels. Or you can use the guide.” 

Jongin slides the remote across the couch until it pokes Sehun’s lap. He brings his attention back to his work and allows himself to be absorbed into it. 

Eventually, what surprises Jongin is the loud cheering coming from the television. He glances up and finds a pink pig walking on its two back feet. He turns his head slightly and spots Sehun with a smile on his face. 

Jongin rubs his eyes furiously, and blinks. Sehun is smiling. 

“Ah, what is this?” Jongin asks curiously. 

“I mean you have eyes, don’t you?”

“Uh, oh. You’re right.”

The show goes into commercial and Sehun stands up abruptly. Jongin follows him as he paces in a circle a few times before staring at Jongin. Jongin nods his head slowly.

“It was inappropriate of you to ask if I drink milk. You’re generalizing me,” Sehun mutters. “Besides, most cats don't like milk. Now that's just a human assumption of yours. Luckily for you, I do like milk. So… where is it?”

Jongin wants to respond with something just as snarky like, _where do you think it is_ , but he's a nice guy, and he's Sehun's new owner. He wants to be polite and generous even if Sehun shows the opposite. "It's in the fridge."

Sehun purses his lips and crosses his arms, then escapes the living room. Jongin follows him anyway, despite already guiding Sehun.

"I have a few glasses you know, but I only have one favorite mug. We can get you a signature mug tomorrow when we buy other things for you."

Sehun raises his eyebrow as Jongin hands him his favorite cup.

"What?" Jongin sends him the same questioning look.

"We're buying me things tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah, I thought… it's nice, right? You need your own things."

Sehun lets out a tiny, "Oh," when Jongin pours him some milk. "Thanks."

Jongin doesn't know which gesture receives Sehun's gratitude, but he accepts it.

Within an hour or so, Jongin announces that he's going to get ready for bed. And that Sehun could stay out and come into the room when he's ready. He finds himself rinsing off quickly and brushing his teeth. When he's looking in the mirror, he awkwardly realizes that he needs to find a way for Sehun to brush his teeth and lend Sehun some clothes.

"Hey… Sehun?" Jongin calls from the halls.

He glances at the couch where Sehun should be, but is nowhere to be found. To his surprise, Sehun is already lying in bed with his head tucked in beneath the blankets. He decides to leave him alone and finds his extra blankets in the coat closet. 

Blankets are strewn on the main couch in the living room, the tiny plug in lamp is shining dimly in the corner. He only gets a few seconds of shut eye until he's blinking them open, meeting Sehun's head hovering over him. Jongin snaps up abruptly from the surprise, nearly bumping heads with Sehun. He appears upside down with a look of disbelief.

"What? What's wrong?" Jongin rushes out.

"Go to the room."

"No, it's okay. You."

Sehun blinks.

Jongin turns around and faces the couch to avoid Sehun taking up his entire view. It's suddenly cold and he can no longer reach the blankets. He straightens up and finds Sehun pulling his arm, dragging him off the couch. He falls with a loud thud and Sehun proceeds to pull him, by the legs this time.

"Hold on, alright, alright, Sehun! I can walk, you know!"

Sehun drops his legs immediately and struts towards the hallway until he is out of sight. Jongin rubs at his face and gets up slowly. He stomps into his bedroom where he finds Sehun at the far end of his bed, obviously leaving space for Jongin.

  
  


Something that Jongin learns on day two with Sehun is that he is more tolerable in the morning. (Or maybe Sehun is softening up for Jongin, but that is probably not the case whatsoever.) 

Jongin didn't wake him up, he woke up on his own. Jongin had found him watching the pig cartoon. Taking note of how long Sehun must have been up, Jongin is quick to prepare classic breakfast; his signature pancakes and fruit and cream for he and Sehun's first shared breakfast meal. 

Sehun is quiet and seems to be in a daze, perhaps still a bit sleepy. He eats pancakes without fuss. He accepts a shirt from Jongin without an offhand comment. He slips on his shoes quietly and sits on the accent chair, waiting until Jongin is ready.

It's very peculiar having a passenger in his car. When he'd glance to the right Sehun is a massive hindrance because he keeps poking his nose against the window. As he drives fast, brakes rough, he realizes there's another life with him. Jongin gives into being a more careful driver.

"So… are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of."

Jongin drives silently to the outlet known for plenty of stores with hybrid stock. Where Jongin resides, there is a heavy population of hybrids. He never cared to pay attention to hybrid _things_ , only knowing that they exist, so he's very excited to visit a hybrid shop for the first time. 

It is known to be peculiar for a hybrid to be lingering in the public unattended, and because of that, Jongin looks at the outlets directory to find a shop for collars. 

"I am not wearing one of those things again," Sehun says firmly, stomping his feet and preventing himself from stepping through the doors.

"You have to," Jongin says unconvincingly.

"No."

"Why not?" 

"Because I said I won't want to."

Jongin doesn't feel the need to assert Sehun as his possession, but he thinks its safer anyway. Attempting to pull himself together as Sehun's _owner_ he repeats sternly, "You have to."

Sehun scoffs and enters the shop.

"I'm not doing it to prove anything. It's for your own good," Jongin says softer this time, already guilty for his aggressive tone prior.

"That's what they all say," Sehun mumbles while crossing his arms and stomping off. He turns around with a glare. "At least let me choose."

"Already planned to do so, Sehun."

"Good."

"Alright."

" _Fine_."

"Okay..?"

Sehun clicks his tongue and finally walks off. 

Jongin laughs as he watches his cat hybrid grumpily poke at the various collars. His eyebrows furrow at styles he doesn't like. He hums thoughtfully at what catches his eyes. Sehun surprisingly settles on one that Jongin suggests; a thin black collar with a single silver buckle. 

Once Jongin swipes for it, Sehun pulls him out of the shop and brings them somewhere further from the crowd. He shoves the collar at Jongin's chest.

"Are you going to put it on for me, or what?"

Awkwardly, Jongin pockets his phone and wallet then takes the velvet rope from Sehun's hands. 

This is the first time they're touching like this, Jongin's fingers directly on Sehun's neck. It's even the first time they've been so close. Jongin takes note of the size of Sehun's neck, finding it strangely attractive. He also sees that Sehun has a well trimmed hair cut and a little beauty mark on the side of his neck. When Sehun obnoxiously clears his throat, Jongin wraps the collar around his neck and fastens the buckle.

Sehun leaves so quickly, Jongin has to speed walk to get to him. After a few frantic calls for Sehun and a weird waddling chase, they land in a high end hybrid store. Sehun goes directly to a mirror where he starts posing confidently, fingers playing with the new collar.

Jongin rubs the back of his neck, gazing at Sehun admiringly. He's getting familiar with Sehun's softer side. His hybrid is cute when he wants to be.

Since they’re in there, they might as well buy clothes. Jongin turns to his left and finds a decent shirt. He places it in front of Sehun for good measure only to be yelled at. Alright, so Jongin isn’t needed to help pick out clothes. 

As they shop, obviously with Jongin keeping proper distance, he happens to catch more of Sehun’s quirks. Sehun’s face is just so expressive. That’s what gives him away so easily. Everything shows. He almost gives Jongin a twinge of inspiration for his writing.

Sehun is an _all or nothing_ shopper. If there is a tiny flaw on the article, he would let go of it carelessly and saunters off as if it wasn't ever worth any of his attention. When something peeks his interest, he pulls it off the hanger and throws it over his shoulder. Jongin has to play a pitcher's game, attempting to catch the clothing with instincts and speed.

One thing that irks Jongin is, while he did say for Sehun to buy anything he needed, he didn't expect for him to buy _anything_. He doesn't have a right mind of consideration for Jongin and his bank account. Even if he was sheltered, he should have the courtesy to accept offers lightly. But here he is, making Jongin carry six full shopping bags within barely an hour.

"Sehun, I think my arms—" 

"Yeah, yeah. Last store."

Jongin sighs. They haven't even went to a store with hygiene and grooming supplies. He's carrying nothing but pants and shirts and two expensive puffy sweaters. When would he need puffy coats like this during the warm spring time?

As if Sehun could read his mind, they enter a soap shop. Jongin wants to ask how Sehun already knows what he likes, but with Sehun slipping items into a basket with a stoic expression, Jongin has no energy to put up with what will result in a fussy fit from him.

"Oh god, give me that," Sehu mutters as he takes majority of the bags.

Jongin lets out a relieved whimper and straightens his back. 

"This is the last store. I can't afford to spend so much, not now at least," Jongin admits.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay you back."

"Huh? No, that won't be necessary."

"Trust me. Did you think I was going to piggyback you all my life? I'm not an incompetent hybrid."

"I never said you were."

Jongin swipes his card for, hopefully, the last time today. Sehun carries this bag and Jongin sighs in relief once again. 

The pair begins heading out with Jongin famished and Sehun — _well_ , being Sehun. But then a photo booth by the entrance ends up catching Jongin’s attention.

“Sehun! Get in here."

"Hey, hands off the merchandise!" Sehun whines when Jongin hauls him towards the photo booth. 

Jongin doesn’t let go, and teases, "Or what, you'll bite me?"

"Only mutts do that,” Sehun scoffs, "I'd claw your eyes out, prick!"

Jongin mocks him. 

"Excuse me?"

Feeling like he was a bit too bold earlier, he ends up muttering, "Nothing, let's take a photo!"

Jongin lets go of Sehun’s wrist and eyes the direction of the booth. He flashes Sehun his most sincere and gentle smile possible, in hopes to get on his good side. When Sehun sighs, Jongin knows he’s won this time. 

"I did wonder what this was. You people just get in a box and what?"

Jongin helps Sehun inside the booth, only to get his hand swatted. He clears his throat and takes a spot besides his cat hybrid and inserts a few dollars into the machine. 

"Yeah, with fun borders. Come on, choose one. I need one for my wallet,” says Jongin while he plays around with the options. 

"Your wallet?"

"Some people put photos of who they care about inside their wallet."

"Okay."

  
  


A weird thing happens, where Jongin becomes guilty for leaving Sehun home alone during a handful of occasions. He doesn't like the feeling of stepping outside of his house knowing that someone's home without company. He never had to worry about leaving somebody. 

Jongin alway mentions Sehun about his whereabouts. He tells him for how long he'll be long and who he's with. Sehun never tells him goodbye, he must be fine. Even after all of the internal reasoning and reminders that Sehun doesn't care, Jongin decides not to leave Sehun for his friends anymore.

Jongin spots Sehun curled up in the corner of the couch when he asks, “I’m having my friends over today. I thought about it this entire week. It’s fine by you, yes?”

“It’s your house," Sehun responds carelessly. 

“But yours too,” When his hybrid doesn't respond, he adds, “They’re very respectful and know boundaries. _Well_ , at least one of them does."

Sehun picks himself up off the couch and leaves into one of the rooms. 

Jongin takes all of this into deep consideration and ends up calling his friends to come over. When they arrive, Jongin is surprised to catch Sehun coming out the hallway when the doorbell rings. He stands behind Jongin with caution, peeking his head over Jongin's shoulder when the door opens.

"I brought food!" Jongdae chirps brightly and barges in while kicking off his shoes.

"Actually, I paid. He just chose the pizza and pasta party deal."

Jongin raises his eyebrows in amusement, "Pizza-pasta deal?"

"Yeah, it's like buy a whole pizza, get two choices of pastas, and breadsticks for the price of—"

To Jongin's side, Sehun is clearing his throat rather obviously, cutting off Baekhyun's explanation. Jongin gives him a questioning look and when Sehun responds with nothing, Jongin realizes that he's got to be the good host here.

"Hey guys, this is my new hybrid I was telling you about. His name is Sehun." Jongin turns to Sehun. "This is Jongdae and Baekhyun."

Jongdae extends his hand out and Sehun gives it a pat. Baekhyun drops the food onto the coffee table and walks around Sehun, eyes ogling him from head to toe. Jongin figures he's never seen a hybrid in the flesh.

“He’s so… _wow_.” Baekhyun takes a cup from Jongdae and reels him into the kitchen. “Here kitty-kitty. Care for a cup of milk tea?” 

Sehun nods. 

“Come.”

Jongdae and Jongin carry the boxes and bags of food into the kitchen and begin to serve themselves. Jongin learns that Jongdae is promoted from bouncer to bartender while still doing weekly gigs when he isn't working. He even tells Jongin about how Baekhyun hired an assistant who has his head up his ass. Jongdae thinks the Yixing guy should be fired. Jongin has no business in this to really discuss it any further.

“He seems nice," Jongdae mentions when they finish catching up about work.

Jongin has to laugh. “No, he’s not usually that nice. But I’m the nice guy, so I’m never bothered. _Much_.” 

“He’s not shy, is he?”

“Oh boy. It takes him a while to get comfortable. He doesn’t even wave at our mail man or neighborhood gardener.”

“Then Baekhyun must be special.”

Jongin turns around and spots Sehun with his head on Baekhyun's lap, arm wrapped around his waist with his face buried into his stomach.

"We don't interact like that," Jongin comments a bit to bitterly. 

Jongdae just laughs and shakes his head.

"He's probably got a really good cologne on. Or it's something in the milk tea."

So? It's his roommate, his cat. He's never gotten Sehun on his good side. It's completely rational for him to be a little jealous of Baekhyun, who's only been acquainted to Sehun for less than an hour.

  
  


"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"You literally asked me already, two days ago."

Jongin stands in front of the stupid pig cartoon when Sehun continues to eat his ice cream while laying on his chest, swinging his legs back and forth. As much as it doesn't bother Jongin, he can't keep letting his own pet ridicule him like this. He doesn't mind when Sehun acts this way, but it'll get embarrassing around his friends if Jongin keeps letting Sehun control him.

"You've been wearing the same sweatpants for a few days now. We bought you new clothes. I saw you wearing them a few weeks ago but, why haven't you worn them recently? Are you even showering?"

"Of course I'm showering!" Sehun gasps. He gets up and crosses his arms. "You haven't really taught me what to do with my dirty laundry, have you?" 

"Oh," Jongin breathes out then scratches his head awkwardly. "Want to try it out then?"

"Do you want me to keep walking around in filthy clothes?"

"No."

"Okay, then you should've asked me sooner."

Sehun stands up and heads towards the bedroom. Behind Sehun's back Jongin makes a hissing sound. Sehun is frustrating and feisty but he really likes him like that anyway. 

There's a pile of clothes that Sehun has in his hands when he stands awkwardly in the hallway. Jongin nods and opens the door of laundry room and instructs Sehun to put his clothes into the washing machine.

"Just choose your preferences and then click start. I put how much ever soap I need fo the size of the load."

Jongin looks to Sehun to make sure he's paying attention and Sehun nods with his indifferent face. 

"Okay, good." He guides Sehun towards the dryer and announces, "Then try to dry it for less than an hour and you should have nice warm clothes that aren't shrunken."

"Clothes shrink?" Sehun says with a head tilt and for the first time ever, Jongin thinks he's actually normal.

"With hot water, yeah that's what I hear."

"So you don't know?

"Would you like to find out for yourself?" Jongin immediately regrets his snarky comment when Sehun walks away with his cat tail pointed straight. 

Sehun isn't in the livingroom, so Jongin assumes the only other place he would be at. He takes himself into the office and let's himself get lost in his own writing world for a good hour. 

There's a whimpering sound followed by a crash, jutting Jongin off his seat. He races towards the direction of the sound and catches liquid seeping from beneath the laundry room door. He is quick to open it and does not believe what his eyes cast on. Sehun is on his stomach, frantically swishing his hands and legs to and fro as if he's making a snow angel. Except, the fluffy white blanket is not snow, but bubbles.

"Sehun, what happened?"

Sehun snaps up quickly with a look of what seems like fear. 

"Hey, it's okay. What's this all about?" Jongin asks while looking at the laundry machine bouncing like crazy. He turns off the power button and examines the soap dispenser to see an overflood in detergent. He chuckles awkwardly as he mutters, "Nevermind."

"I don't know," Sehun mutters quietly.

"It's okay." Suddenly the situation is less concerning and more hilarious than anything else. He ends up sharing a burst of laughter to himself. "Were you playing or actually trying to stop it?"

Sehun scowls and hisses, "I was cleaning up before you'd get here!"

"Didn't look like cleaning up to me. You were rolling in it."

"If you're going to make fun of me—"

Jongin shakes his head and gets him a towel from the top shelf. "I wasn't making fun. It was cute. Now, go freshen up, I'll reset the settings. Or do you want me to explain it to you again?"

Sehun says something way to quiet that Jongin cannot distinguish what he meant. When he asks again, Sehun groans then repeats just above a whisper, "Can you wash my clothes for now on?"

"Oh," Jongin says unexpectedly. "Sure, I'll just throw them with mine. Or give us different days if you want?"

"I dunno. This whole thing was just… nevermind." 

Sehun leaves before Jongin could ask him anything else. It's nothing Jongin isn't use to. 

  
  


Jongin admits, the last month has been hellish with Sehun, but they’ve also developed a routine between each other. Jongin can’t see another day unless it’s with Sehun in it. He wakes up to Sehun sipping out of his mug with a cat tail as a handle, and on good days, he prepares tea or coffee for Jongin too. Sehun, as Sehun is always, gives him space when Jongin gets into his work zone. They find their own lunch, then he actually helps Jongin prepare dinner. Sharing the dining table together still comes with silence, but Sehun thanks him after every meal. 

What’s peculiar about this day in particular though, is how he didn't find Sehun sitting on the counter table or lying under the coffee table. He wasn't in bed earlier either. Lately, he's been sitting on the porch, but Jongin knows they aren't close enough for him to ask him about it. 

Jongin ends up having breakfast by himself in the office and brainstorms the scene of his character having a major fail during a presentation.

The door slams open, startling Jongin in his rolling chair. He turns around and spots Sehun with a scowl. There’s a shimmer of something against his cheek but Jongin isn’t able to identify what it is until Sehun starts marching over. It seems as if he’s been crying because his eye bags are a bit red. Jongin is definitely unsure, and a bit terrified, of Sehun’s expression. Before he could ask (with most likely a stammer), Sehun puts distance between Jongin and his beloved desk. He brackets Jongin’s lap then plops his entire weight down onto him. His arms wrap around his shoulders and his warm cheek presses against Jongin’s neck. 

“Uh, good morning, Sehun,” Jongin says with an attempt to add comfort to his tone. 

Jongin retracts when Sehun doesn’t respond, moving his head to get a finer look at him. He wants to be there for his new catboy, wants to assure him that the two can talk together about anything they want. Something is clearly bothering Sehun for him to find solace in physical contact like this. Homesick from his original care, or a bad dream; that’s all Jongin can conclude.

“Sehun?” 

Jongin places his hand onto Sehun’s back and that’s clearly not the way to handle things because Sehun hisses and snarls. His feline fangs come out and threaten Jongin along with his eyebrows raised in a way that Jongin hasn’t been met with. _Terrifying_. 

“Sorry!” Jongin mutters. “I just wanted to… comfort you.”

Sehun sends him another glare before dropping his head in the crook of Jongin’s neck and shoulder. _Alright_. Jongin rolls his chair into its classic position for typing but he doesn’t get far with Sehun’s body in the way. He sighs to himself and pulls the keyboard and mouse closer. It’s a fair success when he raises his chin up and begins typing away as if nothing’s changed. 

Within twenty minutes or so, Jongin feels his jaw ache but his legs feel nothing.

“Hey, buddy? Yeah, Sehun. Do you mind?”

Sehun pulls away quickly to look at Jongin. He stares blankly at him and Jongin swears he almost forgets what he’s about to ask. All he does is point at his legs and wiggle them. It’s enough for Sehun to roll his eyes and remove his arms from over Jongin’s neck. Jongin doesn’t miss the way Sehun ruts against him just once before getting up.

“You can come around again. I just need a break every now and then to straighten out these kinks,” Jongin says as he stretches his arms over his head and rolls his neck. 

When he doesn’t get a response, he opens his eyes and spots Sehun lying on the ground in a sun spot. Curled in a precious little ball with his ears at ease. And his fingers are in his mouth but Jongin’s not going to say anything about it. These are all cat things. Jongin has to get used to all of it. From trying not tripping over a play toy on the ground to not thinking too far about wet fingers. He's getting there. 

“Ah, would you like a pillow or blanket, Sehun?”

Sehun glances at him this time and mummers a quiet, “No.”

That is enough to make Jongin smile.

  
  


Days go by with small exchanges of words, but still little to no further development. Sehun gets used to clinging onto him when he's working. There was even a day where Jongin layed in bed to write on his phone and Sehun brought him a an egg sandwich in bed then proceed to cuddle against his side. Just yesterday though, Sehun clawed his bare chest after waking up on the wrong side of the bed and stayed outside for the entire day.

Jongin finds out he's an idiot the following day. 

When he's having a walk to the mailbox, his phone rings, signalling Baekhyun's call. They greet each other, but it isn't long until Baekhyun's asking if there are any plans for Sehun. That's where Jongin's clueless beyond repair.

"Why would we do anything? I mean a few weeks ago we celebrated his one month by going to a cat cafe. That's about it. He wasn't too happy about it," Jongin says with an awkward chuckle.

"It's his birthday today. So I was just wondering. You didn't forget did you?"

Jongin nearly snaps his fingers shut inside of the mailbox. "How could I forget?" Jongin rasps. _I didn't even know in the first place!_

"So, are you doing anything for him?" Baekhyun asks with too much enthusiasm. 

Jongin finds himself wanting to spend time with Sehun alone for his birthday. He already feels pretty terrible that Baekhyun knows Sehun's birthday while he didn't. He doesn't need to feel bothered tonight if all he'll spot is Sehun and Baekhyun all over each other. Or worse, Sehun will ask Baekhyun to be his owner instead. Jongin shudders at that and hangs up on Baekhyun after realizing the silence between them for a long moment. 

When he enters the house, he is quick to whip up some waffles and a morning fruit smoothie. Sehun was in the shower earlier and he usually takes a decade. This should be enough time to prepare something good. He finds powdered sugar that serves as a sweet topping on the waffles along with diced fruit. And eventually gets lucky when he finds a few candles in his junk drawer. 

The bathroom door makes a creak when everything is all done. If Jongin's suspicions are correct, Sehun won't come out for another five minutes, so he cleans up quickly and places the breakfast onto the dining table and pours the strawberry-mango smoothie into a pretty cup with a silly straw. He knows Sehun likes that shit, once caught him smiling at the way he slurped and watched it traveled up. 

Jongin leans against the counter, not trying to be awkward at all as he waits for Sehun's presence to pop in. Sehun's lip twitches when Jongin first spots him coming closer.

"What?" Sehun mutters. "Is that?"

Jongin tenses up and looks around. "What's what?"

Sehun pokes Jongin's nose in a strangely affectionate way, then presses the tip of his finger onto his tongue. _Uh_. 

"Powdered sugar? You should really clean up around here," Sehun dismisses then walks right passed him. "Oh, really, what is this?"

"Happy birthday!" Jongin shouts. Sehun winces and covers his ears with his hands. Jongin embarrassingly apologizes and lowers his voice when he repeats, "Happy birthday, Sehunnie."

Sehun doesn't look too impressed, but he gives Jongin a gentle smile. It's seriously enough to make Jongin feel like he did something for once. 

"Thank you," he says, as always. 

Jongin wants to ask if he's always been this hard to please, but he's not in the mood to get mauled today. Especially if they're going to end up going out. Which reminds him, "We're having dinner tonight. Anything you really want?"

"I like seafood," Sehun mumbles with a cheekful of food.

If this were Jongdae or Baekhyun, he'd gladly pinch it endearingly. But this is Sehun and he's still apprehensive around him. His Sehun is so precious, scary, but still so cute. He opts in swooning to himself.

Jongin tells him to enjoy his breakfast. Just when he's about to excuse himself to get ready for the day, Sehun is saying something he can't decipher so he asks him to repeat. 

Sehun looks a bit embarrassed when he says, "You're not going to have breakfast… with me?"

"Oh, I made it all for you."

"Well can you sit here still?"

Jongin has to blink multiple times to make sure he's still in front of Sehun. He has to make sure his own angsty cat boy Sehun said that to him. 

"Of course. I'll open my mail here then," Jongin insists. 

The two of them mind their own business. Jongin would occasionally hear Sehun munching. He would raise his papers in the air but obviously try to sneak a glance at Sehun. Whenever he's caught, Sehun just wipes the corners of his lip and stares down at his food. 

Jongin is in the shower later on when he hears the door swinging open, even through the trembling of the water. Then there’s a stream that comes from other than his shower head. It’s not what he thinks it is, but when he’s peeking his head from the side of the curtains he catches sight of Sehun’s pants down, exposing his pinkish butt. 

When Jongin realizes what comes next, he frantically shouts, “Sehun! Wait, wait, Sehun I don’t have a good water system. Please, don’t— Sehun!”

“Stop whining!” Sehun shouts irritatedly. 

“It’s cold water!” Jongin whines. He cocks his head out and finds Sehun close to flushing. “How would you like it if I poured cold water down your back?”

“Oh… sorry.” 

Sehun doesn’t flush and leaves the bathroom. Maybe Jongin feels a bit bad about it. 

By the look of Sehun’s expression, cold and stoic as usual, it seems as if nothing wrong happened. Jongin turns on the television and does work outside for today, anticipating the evening. 

When time does come around for the pair to leave, Sehun slips out the bedroom and Jongin’s law locks. Most days Sehun wears pajamas and a loose shirt, hair unkempt. Jongin is speechless at the sight of Sehun gussied up for his day in one of Jongin’s pastel button down and his own pair of plaid slacks (when Sehun wanted it Jongin thought it was a bit silly, but in this very moment Jongin apologizes for making fun of him). 

Sehun gives him a clueless expression and Jongin has to clear his throat and lock up the house after guiding Sehun toward the car. 

“I think I found the perfect place. Better yet, it’s also a buffet! Isn’t that nice?” Jongin announces after a passing few lights. 

Sehun hums quietly without the snarling attitude. There’s a different energy eluding him today. He seems light and unbothered. Well, day by day Sehun is careless, but his shoulders are always tense and his eyebrows play the role too sharply. Sehun is loose and lively today, of course it’s because it’s his birthday.

“I never really picked on what music you like,” Jongin starts while raising the volume through the buttons on his steering wheel. 

“I don’t know either.”

Maybe he’s overstepping an obvious boundary they have but, “Had they not played anything at the shelter?”

“It was pop I guess.”

Anytime they share a car ride, they listen to the local radio station but Jongin is accustomed to listening to his own music. It doesn’t seem as if Sehun would mind, so he plays his own gentle R&B. Throughout the drive, Jongin catches a glimpse of Sehun bobbing his head from the corner of his eye. 

The waitress at the podium welcomes Jongin immediately, despite the jam at the door. Thanks to Jongin, he booked a table for two the moment he declared the night with Sehun.

Sehun excuses himself to start first but Jongin doesn’t let him get away with it alone. He trails behind and offers Sehun a warm plate. Jongin keeps shrieking in awe and talking about all the entries meanwhile Sehun fills up both their plates with whatever food Jongin has so much enthusiasm about. Jongin doesn’t realize he’s actually doing it until they finish their round through one buffet counter. 

It’s a buffet so he plans to get his grub on, but for some reason, coming back to the table with a full plate directly across Sehun feels weird. He’s never felt this type of consciousness around Sehun before, other than the times where he just downright feels pathetic with him. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Sehun pulls Jongin out of his reverie with a curious tone and weird expression. 

Jongin shakes. “Oh, oh yeah.”

But he doesn’t. Instead he stares at Sehun taking his first bite of the prawns. His lips twitch in something that seems to be a smile he’s trying to disclose. He must like it. For now, Jongin stops it with the eyes and begins to indulge. 

Sehun leaves and returns a total of seven times, meanwhile Jongin makes his way three times. He doesn’t comment on it, the same way they haven’t shared many words throughout the entire meal. It seems as if Jongin has lost his touch with Sehun lately. He used to always encourage Sehun to speak to him, and if Sehun wouldn’t talk, he’d just babble all on his own. The last few weeks have been exhausting to say the least. He lived without Sehun and talked to nobody, now he lives with someone and still talks to nobody. Somehow, these days are more disappointing. 

As they’re heading out of the restaurant with ice cream cones, Jongin notices the sun down but isn’t ready to call it quits, so he suggests, “Hey, the night shouldn’t end young. Want to head to a bar and do some kareoke maybe?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Would you like Jongdae and Baekhyun to come? You can tell me if you feel weird with me,” Jongin adds while covering up the dismay he feels. 

“No. I don’t. But there’s room for a crowd.”

“Yeah? Okay, I’ll have them meet us. “

Baekhyun and Jongin meet them downtown, waiting outside because Jongin doesn’t really want to go in with Sehun alone. Sehun’s mood enhances when the pair of friends approach them, especially when Baekhyun pinches his cheek and gives him a warm birthday greeting.

“How old is the sweet kitten?” Jongdae coos as he gives Sehun a handshake. 

“Twenty three.”

“Oh, I didn’t think he was five years younger than Jongin.” 

Jongdae looks at Jongin as if he knew or not, to which, of course he knows Sehun’s age. He just doesn’t understand how he didn’t know Sehun’s birthday. 

“So the baby is old enough to drink! Good let’s go!” Baekhyun says while pulling Sehun inside the dim lit bar. 

Jongin scoffs to himself, “Of course he’s legal, why would I bring him here if he wasn’t?”

“You know what he means,” Jongdae adds and guides him inside. 

To say that Jongin isn’t having a good time I’d am understatement. Baekhyun and Sehun have resulted in getting cozy on the dance floor and Jongdae is engrossed with the bartenders’ skills. 

Jongin plops on the stool beside Jongdae, but let’s the edge of the counter dig into his back. He raises his elbows to rest on the counter as he slouches, watching Sehun in the distance. He is a really good dancer and his ears just drop so cutely as he sways his head to the rhythm of the music. And then there’s Baekhyun, whose hands are on us hips. Jongin notes the way Sehun’s tail wraps around Baekhyun’s stupid tiny wrist. 

“Dude, what’s up with the eyes,” Jongdae comments as he nudges his side. 

“Nothing. I’m going to go check out another bar.”

Truth is, Jongin’s just trying to get away from everyone. It’s been thirty minutes and aside from acknowledging the weird churn in his stomach, he’s only freshened up in the bathroom because there were ice cream stains on his upper lip.

Since he’s the driver he orders something light. If he ends up dwelling a little more than he should, Jongdae is his best friend and isn’t drinking at the moment. He’ll be a great designated driver. Twenty minutes pass and then another, until Jongin gets up the energy to take over the center of the dance floor. He receives an earful of whistles and applauses, but there’s only one person that could do it to make it matter. 

Spent and sweaty, Jongin excuses himself, hearing the crowd bid him sweet goodbyes. He catches Jongdae with his thumbs up somewhere in the far end of the room. His mind is a bit fuddled, but Sehun is tall and lean, he shouldn’t miss him, and yet no sign of Sehun after all his scoping. 

Jongin faces the array of liquor when another person stands besides him and slides him a barstool. Without really looking over to them, still waiting for a bartender to cater to him, he thanks them warmly and takes a seat. 

“What’ll you have?” the person to his side comments. 

“Unless you’re my bartender, you wouldn’t need to know,” Jongin ends up answering.

Somehow his charms come out by accident. He never possesses an attractive, flirty personality unless it’s in a scene like this. He’s a goof, a silly mediocre writer. He doesn’t put himself in situations like this normally. But because he’s had a drink or three, his mouth is speaking before his head can tell him to be thoughtful with his words. 

“I would need to if I’m buying you something.”

Jongin finds out the owner of the sweet voice is an adorable dog hybrid with blond ears and a thicker, fluffier tail compared to Sehun. His smile is gentle but there’s something about his face that would confuse Jongin into thinking he’s actually a cat hybrid. It must be the crinkles by his eyes and on his cheeks. He introduces himself as Taeyong with probably the softest hand Jongin’s ever shaked. 

Taeyong tucks their bangs gently to the side and scoots closer to Jongin. He says something over the sound of the music, but it isn’t loud enough. He doesn’t get to bring his ear closer to the puppy hybrid because he’s being pulled off his stool aggressively, to the point of stumbling into the ground if it weren’t for the arms that catch him. The same arms that save his fall are the same that drag him off and away from the bar.

“Something wrong?” Jongin says with wide eyed when he notices agitation written all over Sehun’s face.

“Tired. Let’s go home.”

“Oh, let’s gather up JD and Baek.”

“I already said bye. Let’s go home,” Sehun repeats while looking over Jongin’s shoulder. 

Jongin’s attempt to look in Sehun’s direction comes to an end when Sehun places both hands on Jongin’s cheek to get him facing Sehun. He avoids looking into Sehun’s eyes because it’s more frightening than usual — he can’t exactly read them this time. 

“Home,” Sehun says sharply again with his serious expression and his cat ears twitching.

Jongin wishes Sehun would smile. If not at him, just in general.

The drive is awkward to say the least. Sehun won't even let him turn on the radio and when they get home. He wears Jongin's pajamas instead of his own and sleeps awfully close to Jongin the entire night. And when Jongin wakes up, he’s strangled by Sehun’s tail. 

  
  


It’s the first day of summer, and Jongin wants to ask if there’s anything Sehun wants to do this season. The hottest time of the year occurs within the next four months. Jongin is all about taking big trips at least twice a year. This time around, he has to be conscious of company. He doesn't know what Sehun likes and he really doesn't know if he can afford a party of two.

"So seriously, nothing at all?"

Sehun nods. "Never needed to go anywhere, so I have no clue."

Jongin isn't that surprised. All Sehun likes to do is watch cartoons, read from Jongin's massive bookcase, and silently copy Jongin's recipes. He wouldn't expect Sehun to want to do anything, but still, it would be nice.

"And if I suddenly pack up and leave?"

"Go then."

Jongin scoffs in disbelief. "I'm not leaving you here."

"What? I'm not going to steal anything or trash your house."

"No, what I mean is… I don't want you here by yourself."

"Not a baby either," Sehun retorts.

There are many things that Sehun misunderstands, but Jongin leaves it because he knows fighting with Sehun won't get him anywhere. 

Jongin sighs in deeply and releases it before suggesting a new topic that has also been on his mind the past week, “Okay, and how about school? In the fall. Is that something you’re interested in doing? You know I'm always willing to give you a push. Or, even if you really wanted to work too, like you told me.”

"Jongdae told me about a scholarship for hybrids. I dunno what I would major in."

While Jongin should be amused that Sehun is actually talking to him, he only takes Jongdae into consideration instead. "You actually talk to him?"

"I talk to both of your friends normally." Sehun sits up and chuck walks towards the hall, leaving Jongin with, "I'm hanging out with them today so don't wait up."

Jongin sits blankly and hugs his couch cushion for who knows how long. He doesn't escape his trance until the front door opens then slams shut. He races towards the window faster than he should and spots Sehun getting into the passenger seat of Baekhyun's car. In the backseat, Jongdae and his wife are there as well. It feels peculiar to be excluded like that. 

He ends up turning up music and stress-cooking. He fries chicken and vegetables, then bakes a cake and stirs up some homemade whip cream. 

The feeling doesn't fade. That's when he does what he assumes he does best.

His writing process takes an unexpected angsty hit. While it was intentional, Jongin figures it'll allow his story to play out longer. If the editors and his manager have something picky to say about his inconsistent gameplan, he'll remove it. But for now, Jongin's shoulders loosen up and he forgets his surroundings when his protagonist longs for his lover, waiting at the bart station for endless hours, until he realizes they aren't coming.

Sehun arrives later on when Jongin is in bed. Jongin keeps himself facing the window, despite usually facing Sehun when he sleeps. 

  
  


There’s an uncanny silence when Jongin returns home from an office meeting. Nothing is playing in the background. There aren’t creaks on the floorboard beside his own. He’s not expecting Sehun to greet him, but they’ve established something better by now for Sehun to at least present himself if they’ve been distant for too long. Especially since Jongin has left for the first time in a long time, it’s a surprise that there’s no sign of his cat boy. 

“He must be sleeping,” Jongin figures to himself as he discards his formal coat. 

After getting comfortable by toeing off his shoes and placing his bag on the counter, he settles in with a cup of water in the microwave for tea. 

Jongin decides to find reassurance for himself by visiting the bedroom. It’s no surprise that Sehun is bunched up beneath blankets. What strikes his worry is the constant whimpering and twitching. He doesn’t know why Sehun’s rolling around and whining like that, but it’s obviously concerning.

“Sehun?” Jongin says while attempting to peel the layers of blankets away from Sehun’s face. 

Sehun croaks and shuts his eyes dramatically from the sudden light. He gives Jongin’s face a surprising slap. Jongin believes he deserved that from disturbing him. But it doesn’t stop him from being so worried, mostly when he catches how Sehun looks so _awful_. The finger in his mouth isn’t unusual, but it’s his vulnerable expression with his knees pressed tightly against his chest. He smacks his palm on Sehun’s forehead for good measure and Sehun squirms beneath him.

“Oh god, oh my goodness. He’s running a terrible fever! So hot! Hey, why are your eyes so glossy? Who cries when they’re sick?! Stay with me, Sehun.”

“Please…”

Jongin jolts closer to his side, bending over Sehun’s body to examine his face all over again. He frantically shouts while at it, “Yeah, yes? I’m here, Sehun! Please, what?”

“Please…” Sehun raises his head the slightest bit before dropping it again and closing his eyes, “shut the fuck up.”

Jongin winces then retracts. “Oh. Right. Can I do anything useful for you?”

Sehun nods his head and whimpers, “It’ll happen in a few hours.”

“Uh? What will?”

“Please help me then.” 

Jongin notices Sehun’s breathing evening out to something gentler. He calls out Sehun’s name but gets nothing. He’s not about to freak out because he’s still breathing. So this must mean that he’s just sleeping now. Boldly, Jongin pokes Sehun’s cheek for even more good measure and the cat boy instinctively caves into it. 

Sehun is definitely under the weather. 

It’s hours later when Jongin is minding his own business, he hears an alarming shrill coming from the room. He left the door open for precautionary reasons and he’s glad his ears caught on over the sound of his vigorous typing. He storms in after his last sentence and spots Sehun with more beads of sweat trickling down his face than ever. The spot where he once laid is now very damp with a type of smell that Jongin cannot identify whether to be alluring or strange. 

“Jongin,” Sehun whimpers out with grabby hands from the ground he curls himself on. 

Jongin gets to his side right away and lays a daring hand on Sehun’s shoulder. 

“What can I do for you?”

“Need you.”

Jongin nods. “I am here for you.”

“No, I _need_ you.”

Jongin ponders for a moment. Sure, Sehun needs him. He’s here. What more can Jongin say to prove that he is willing to give Sehun all that he needs. In the midst of his thinking, Sehun suddenly gets up and shoves Jongin into the carpet. He tackles him with his entire weight, dropping his hips onto Jongin’s but then he halts all of his movements. 

“Can I?” Sehun whimpers frustratedly.

Jongin can’t really say no. He’s thought about him and Sehun in this position a handful of times, even while he shouldn’t. He never really found himself to be disturbed with the thought. There are many human and hybrid relationships that Jongin has witnessed in movies, social media, even in novels. So he’s never been disgusted. He just never thought something like this was possible for him and Sehun. His Sehun, who’s fierce and aggressive, bratty and distant, wants him in this way? It feels like something written in a script. All he does is nod wimpish. 

When Sehun receives his consent, he begins grinding down against Jongin and wastes no time discarding their shirts. He strips his top off within a millisecond and practically tears Jongin’s off. He crawls off Jongin’s lap and tugs his jeans off so confidently, leaving Jongin stunned. 

Of course, all of this is turning him on but he’s still so out of it. He doesn’t know how the two of them got to this point, with Sehun’s lips coating his cock in saliva. He doesn’t know how his fingers are lost in Sehun’s hair while he thrusts into his hot mouth. He can’t understand why he’s so close to coming with just Sehun’s lips around him. He is quick to pull away, not wanting to do something so sudden, like coming in Sehun’s mouth unwantedly. Now he just stares. And then more thoughts swirl in his head.

“What? Why do you look like that? Should I stop?” Sehun says with an aggressive tone. 

“No, it’s fine. But like… we’re on the ground?”

“Well I don’t want to do it on your bed.”

Jongin supposes that’s fine. He adds, “And what are we doing again?”

Sehun gracefully undoes the ties on his sweatpants and slips them off flawlessly, exposing his bare legs to Jongin. He must say he’s completely impressed. Sehun’s legs are so slim and milky, perfect without a single blemish, or hair for the matter. He leaves his briefs on and that’s slightly disappointing, but Jongin’s senses heighten when he notices the thickness beneath it and the wet spot leaking through. 

“It’s a cat thing,” Sehun says quickly. “Is it okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s fine.”

“No, I won’t let it be just fine,” Sehun whines and starts to put his pants back on. 

Talk about moody, Jongin thinks. He gets up and courageously places two hands on Sehun’s hips as he promises, “I want this. I’m going to help you, alright? Not just because it’s a cat thing but because you're my cat boy and I’ll do anything to please you. Don’t you understand that? All I want is to make sure you’re safe and comfortable and happy here.”

“Ugh, you’re too nice.”

“It’s a good thing, right?”

“It makes me guilty for taking advantage of you. Then and still now, I can’t just do this.” 

Sehun’s expression turns from frustrated to pained. Jongin doesn’t know what he can do to make him feel better. The fingers on his hips keep rubbing circles and it seems to relieve some of his anxiousness but it’s not going to be enough for Sehun to keep going. 

All Jongin can do is give more reassuring words, “What if I said I didn’t not think about this?”

“I don’t even understand what that means, Mr. Writer guy. Make it make sense.” 

“Once or twice… it’s bound to happen between roommates. I’m admitting to— ugh, don’t make me say it, Sehun.”

Sehun gasps and suddenly breaks out into a fit of laughter. Jongin’s never been the reason behind his happiness like this, so naturally his heart twitches pathetically. He admires the cat boy hunched over while clasping a hand around his mouth. The breathily laughter is enough to get Jongin to laugh along with him. He doesn’t know if he’s laughing because something’s funny or if it’s the butterflies in his stomach that want to be forced out.

“Why are you laughing?” Jongin says after an ache in his stomach takes over the nauseating feeling.

“I knew you were just some virgin who wrote porn.”

Jongin’s face reddens, probably brighter than the top of Sehun’s dick. “Am not! I am not! And no way.”

“You sure sound like one right about now.”

“Not a virgin,” Jongin whines with a pout. "Don't write porn…"

“Then show me, hm?”

“Okay. I will.”

Sehun pushes Jongin down before he could take action. Jongin is the one who usually controls the moment; pinning someone down, nibbling their neck and jaw, grinding against them with his leg in between theirs. This time, it isn’t Jongin’s game to play because he doesn’t want to know what’ll happen if he were to dominate Sehun. 

The hands on his shoulders burn and it heightens when Sehun digs his fingers into them. Sehun’s heat against him drives him up the wall. He wants to touch but Sehun won’t let him, continues grinding against him like Jongin’s just some toy to him. Sehun lifts Jongin to sit up with just his arms around his neck. He ruts against him once more before landing his lips by his jaw and ghosts the other side with his fingertips. 

“You’re so funny. You know that? I always silently excuse myself just so I won’t give into you. You always make me laugh. You’ve never seen it because I’m afraid if you catch me, you’ll keep trying way too hard.” 

Before Jongin could even process the words, Sehun catches Jongin’s dick in his hand and gives it a good pump. His fingers are as slender and soft as Jongin always thought whenever he’s caught them in the hybrid’s mouth. He stifles a moan as Sehun begins to pump him into hardness, not that he isn’t already hard.

It comes to a surprise when Sehun flips them over and tugs one end of his briefs to the side, exposing his hole to the tip of Jongin’s cock. This time, Jongin releases the breathy groan he’s been holding back. Sehun takes Jongin's entire cock inside him and it barely hits Jongin then. 

“Why did you just do that?”

“Do what?” 

Jongin shakes his head and steadies Sehun’s hips to work at a slow place. “You’re stretched already?” 

“Sure am. Comes with the cat features,” Sehun says with a grin then daringly grinds against Jongin’s cock needily.

Sehun's so pretty like this beneath him, in a way Jongin's never seen. He can't believe it's taking something like this to really bring them together, in more ways than one. Because of this, Jongin was met with Sehun's genuine smile for the first time. Not only that, but a banter and confession. It dawns in on Jongin as Sehun's rutting up desperate for his cock, that Sehun's always been fond of him in the way he always was for Sehun. 

Of course, nothing really lasts long. 

“No, no, _no_.”

Jongin’s eyes widen when Sehun shoves his hips away. “Shit, am I hurting you?”

“What the fuck?” Sehun gasps with irritation. He rolls away from beneath Jongin’s body and shoves him harshly into the ground.

Jongin stares at him deeply, allowing himself to submit to Sehun’s actions. If he hurt him in any way, he’s repaying Sehun with aching bones and his ears ringing from the blow. He didn’t think Sehun could be so strong and forceful like that. He wonders how many rib bones are dislocated. 

Sehun seems to catch the concern in Jongin’s expression because he then answers softly, “Of course not.” He reaches for Jongin’s cock and pumps it multiple times before hovering over it. “It’s just not enough.”

 _Oh_. Jongin tries not to be offended. Embarrassed? Full time feeling though. He tries his best to not show any of it. 

There’s a lewd squelch sound resonating with every bounce Sehun makes along with the tiny whimpers Sehun releases. Jongin never heard something so soft and vulnerable from Sehun. His motives pick up, eager to see Sehun clouded and lust driven, bringing his knees laying his back down and bending his knees to send sharp thrusts upwards. Sehun clenches and drops is hands on either sides of Jongin's head, bracketing him in place as he moans in bliss with his lips parted and eyes desperately screwed shut.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking wet," Jongin rasps out while continuing his ministrations in a quicker pace.

Sehun gives him just as much, balances the work by riding Jongin so, so good as he pants, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse.”

Jongin let's Sehun do the job, stopping all his movements at once and allowing Sehun to own his cock. He uses his hands to rile Sehun up instead; letting the pads of his fingers graze Sehun's nipples, caressing Sehun's sides sweetly. 

It happens for a few more rounds, Sehun spewing come from his dick every few minutes while Jongin is buzzing off his first high and beginning to feel overstimulated. 

“S-Sehun I swear, my dick is going to fall off,” Jongin whines and claws at Sehun’s hips, anxious to make him slow down. 

“Seriously?”

Jongin nods, embarrassed all over again. Sehun gets off of him casually and Jongin wonders where he went wrong. Actually, he doesn’t have to wonder. He knows. What did Sehun do at shelter then? Unless he did find some massive cock that fulfilled him right. Maybe it was with another hybrid there. Why is Sehun never satisfied with Jongin? It makes him feel an ache in his chest that he only gets when he writes his mopey scenes. 

Just when Jongin is about to get up, Sehun comes into view with something bright and limp in his hand. 

“Uh, how’d you buy that?”

“I lived in an adoption center not a cage.” 

That doesn’t really answer Jongin’s question but he accepts it anyways. 

Sehun slips the toy into himself at ease, releasing a content sigh when it’s deep inside of him to the brim. Jongin’s chest aches with less hurt, but more of something ugly and red at the toy that seems to fulfill his catboy better than himself. He watches the way Sehun’s chin tilts up and how his ass completely rises and falls with such swift movements. He lets out the sweetest melodies as he continues to pump the toy within him whilst thumbing at the tip of his cock. 

Jongin sits against the bed _uselessly_. 

“Don’t just sit there,” Sehun taunts as if on queue with Jongin’s thoughts, looking over his shoulder. “Touch me.”

Jongin scoffs, “I’m obviously not needed. I’m probably going to shower.” 

“Aren’t you hard again? I need you please.”

“You’re very much occupied.”

“Jongin!” Sehun cries, slowing the pace.

“Uh, what?”

“You’re seriously jealous of a dildo? Come on. I just wanted you to take a break. Please, come. Fuck me! Last round I promise. You’re not sensitive anymore. I know. Look at that, god.”

Jongin glances down then back to Sehun. “You—"

“I want your cock. Not this cheap son of a bitch. _Please_ fill me up again.”

“New position then. I don’t want to see you.” Jongin removes the toy from Sehun's hole and chucks it over his shoulders.

“Am I supposed to be offended?”

“I just… I’ll fuck you the way you want. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Sehun gets off his side and flaunts his ass in the air, obviously trying to work up Jongin. He coos, “Is that a promise?”

“What?"

“If you could make it hurt, hurt so good, I won’t sit on you when you’re working."

“But I like when you do…” Jongin admits sheepishly.

Sehun's face contorts into something soft as he says breathily, “Oh. I do, too.”

Jongin lifts Sehun off the bed, come trickling down his thighs sensually. He places him on the bed and forces his face into the mattress while he whispers, “So, you like when it hurts, huh?”

Sehun moans, muffled and eagerly — _incoherent_. Jongin pulls him by the hair, raising his face off the bed enough for Sehun to rally, “I’m not the nicest catboy out there, am I? I deserve a bit of pain.”

“Shit. Alright then.”

“Hard, alright? Make it hurt. Think about all the times I’ve made you so, so mad.”

Jongin gently runs his hand down Sehun's body, from his shoulder all the way to his ass where he gives him a sharp spank. Sehun shudders beneath him, tail twitching and a wail resonating through the bedroom. He arches his back and sways his hips like he wants another blow. Jongin gives it to him harder, watching the milky flesh blossom in redness. 

“Are you into tail pulling?” Jongin asks, suddenly curious. 

“Don't even think about it, Jongin,” Sehun chides over his shoulder. 

“Okay, wouldn’t want to ruin the moment.”

Jongin wakes up a few times to Sehun getting busy with himself as he pays no mind to it, just falling back to sleep. When sunrise occurs, blinding Jongin's eyes through his lids, he nearly yelps in fear from the proximity of Sehun's face.

"Good morning, Sehun," Jongin mumbles hoarsely.

Sehun stretches his arms over his head and Jongin notices it's probably the first time Sehun's slept shirtless in bed. Yesterday, Jongin paid attention to nothing but Sehun's face, dotting on Sehun's cheekbones and sweet eyes, catching sight of his purity. Now, Jongin can't help but lick his lips at the sight of Sehun's arms and chest. 

"Avert your eyes, you look annoying," Sehun says before plopping his face into the pillow.

Jongin quickly shuts his eyes, stupidly. Realizing how dumb that was, he opens them again and catches the sight of Sehun grinning at him. Memories more than the images of Sehun blissed out come flashing through his mind. He remembers how Sehun felt, and not just his tight heat, but the feelings he revealed.

"About yesterday..." Jongin doesn't know where he's going with it despite having so much in his mind, instead, he says, “So like, how long does this last?”

“A few days. It’s extra bad the first time though. I can handle it today alone. I hope.”

“Okay, but I need to get you a lot of water. You must be dehydrated. Did you know an hour of sex looses 200 calories?”

"I already drank enough. You told me this yesterday."

"Just looking out for you," Jongin admits.

Sehun scoots closer to him and just looks at him. "As you always do."

It comes as a surprise when Sehun pecks Jongin's cheek before hopping out of the bed. Jongin's cheeks burn the entire time as he changes the sheets.

Not even a week later, Jongin discovers something that disappoints him immensely. 

“Why did you not tell me?” Jongin shouts when he storms into the house to find Sehun on his hands and knees, playing with maroon yarn.

“Hi, Jongin," Sehun says softly. "What's wrong?"

Jongin stands in front of Sehun, peering down him in anger with his hands on his hip. He snaps, “All along suppressants would’ve helped. You did not tell me to file for any of those?”

“I-I’m sorry.”

The cracking tone in Sehun's voice sends guilt down Jongin's spine. He leans down and caresses Sehun's back, urging him to calm down before it gets any tougher for him to breathe. He's never shown his aggression to Sehun before, so he's not confused when Sehun isn't taking his yelling too well.

"Sorry," Sehun says once again in a weak tone once his breathing evens out.

“It’s fine. But there’s so many things I’m still learning. I can’t blame you. Perhaps you don’t know either. It’s my fault I didn’t even read the additional documents that the shelter mailed me. I’ve been so busy writing,” Jongin sighs and drops his face into his hands, “I feel awful, Sehun. We can set up a date for you to meet your doctor.”

Sehun crosses his hands over his face and pleads, “No, please! I hate check ups!”

“You can just meet them and do a physical and they’ll prescribe us the proper medication for when those waves hit.”

“I don’t like them. You think I never took them? I didn’t want to tell you,” Sehun explains desperately.

Jongin's lack of understanding triggers more frustration within him. Not even Sehun's perturbed expression can sway him otherwise. He’s not having any of Sehun’s excuses just because he doesn’t want to help himself. Sehun can’t just avoid these things because he doesn’t want to, or doesn’t like them. Jongin won’t raise a stubborn little cat boy who can’t do what he’s supposed to for his own good. 

“And what do you expect me to do every time? What we did yesterday, is that what you thought could be the solution every other month?!”

“I don't know, Jongin! You want me happy, don't you? I’m telling you I was never happy under the medication! No cat who gets into heats is ever happy with them. The people who make these stupid ass things aren’t doing enough to deduct those side effects and they aren't us. They don't get it."

“Fuck,” Jongin grumbles with immediate embarrassment and guilt. “I’m not thinking straight. I’m not thinking about you. Sorry. Just in what I assume is best for you.”

Jongin doesn't take care of anyone other than himself. Jongin is beating himself up over the idea that he's doing something wrong. Sehun doesn't deserve any of this

“You’re looking out. But listen to me when I say there’s things I want and don’t want.” 

“I had a bad day at the office, again, I’m sorry.”

“Can I get you anything? I never told you this but me and the old lady next door are friends.”

Jongin raises his head as he questions in shock, “We have an old lady next door?”

“If you’d stop being so busy with work, you might notice things.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“I’ll see what she’s cooking today. You don’t have to make dinner.”

“Sehun, it’s okay. It’s just work.”

Sehun doesn't listen and excuses himself, “No, I’ll be back in an hour. I like to help her.”

Jongin doesn’t know how he’s never caught on. He always figured Sehun lingered on the steps in front of their house. It's true, and Sehun called him out on it, he's always been busy that he hadn't cared about Sehun's absence. In Jongin's defense, Sehun never wanted him around anyway. But an old lady next door? His head is really buried in his laptop screen if he's been oblivious to his neighbors. He's lived here for years and he doesn't know anybody nearby.

Sehun comes back shortly with a full meal. He tells Jongin how Hyunjin is always willing to pack them up some food whenever they want, as long as Sehun shares more stories about all the other hybrids. Jongin would be jealous that Sehun is going on, talking comfortably with somebody that isn't him, but he remembers the facade Sehun liked putting around him and that's enough for him to scarf down the teriyaki chicken.

  
  


Jongin thinks he's going crazy without a vacation, but Sehun caving into him reduces some of his sanity. He sits on Jongin's lap when he writes, purring each time Jongin curses to himself from the lack of vocabulary to use in his writing. He pulls them into warm spots within the house even if they sweat. He drops his head on Jongin's lap when they watch movies together, and occasionally slips Jongin's fingertips in between his lips. They share bowls of food sometimes with Sehun reasoning that they'll wash less dishes. 

Laying on the ground together, Jongin gains the courage to pry. If Sehun can share intimate touches with him, he should be comfortable telling Jongin things that he's probably told to his _friends_.

"I want to know more about you if you'll let me."

"Like what?"

"You know what I've been curious about."

Sehun bites his lip and ponders for a moment. Jongin gives him all the time he needs. He just knows Sehun will understand what he's aching to learn about.

"Before you, I've been in and out of the shelter for my defiant behavior. I've been returned occasionally because they couldn't tolerate me."

"Stupid. What, there was like a 90 day guarantee or else your money back?" Jongin scoffs with a lousy chuckle.

"Why do you put up with me?” Sehun responds suddenly.

“You’re worth my time. Not much to it. Right?”

Sehun flicks Jongin’s forehead and averts his attention back towards the movie. Jongin scratches his cat ears and pulls Sehun’s leg over his body. Sehun hugs him like a precious koala clinging to a tree. If Jongin told him that, he’d find offense for being compared to another animal. But what’s what jongin loves so much about him.

With days like that, Sehun’s first day of school arrives sooner than expected. Jongin feels like a dork, taking photos of Sehun with combed hair and a knitted vest over his button up. The weather is still hot but Jongin insisted he looks presentable for his first day of courses in psychology and global heritage.

“You’re going to be fine alright? Now let’s get you in the car!” 

Jongin hauls Sehun out of the house but halts, worried for Sehun’s well-being on and empty stomach. He frantically sprints into the kitchen to give Sehun a banana and granola bar before locking up and meeting Sehun back into the car. 

“Is there anything you want to know?”

“No, shut up and let me be nervous in peace.”

Jongin zips it. Literally. He gestures to zip his lips and remains quiet the entire drive to Sehun’s campus. 

When he pulls up at the drop off center, Sehun doesn’t move a muscle. Jongin has to urge him out, unlocking the door several times and nudging his chin towards the buildings. Sehun remains in his seat, keeps his eyes on Jongin with a pout. 

“Tell me goodbye,” Sehun twines. “You can talk now. Stop listening to me so well!” 

“Bye, Sehun have a nice day.” 

“Don’t forget to pick me up,” Sehun says, without giving him a proper goodbye. 

That’s Sehun for him. 

The home has an eerie emptiness when he arrives home. The silence is obviously nothing new but it’s the way Jongin comes home without Sehun. Whether or not Sehun acknowledges him has to do nothing with the fact that he’s not here at all. Now Jongin has four hours on his hands without the presence of somebody else, all over again. Jongin never missed being alone and he’s embarrassed to say he already misses Sehun.

Jongin can’t stay still, too on the edge about Sehun being left alone without him. Sehun is picky and bratty, and yet vulnerable at times. He fights his own battles but something tells Jongin that Sehun is still frail and little words would puncture him. Jongin’s terrified of his hybrid cat being exposed to the real world without him. He’s gone through enough before he met Jongin and it’s Jongin’s mission to make things better for him.

On the commute to Sehun’s campus, he runs two red lights, cuts off multiple cars, and speeds ten miles above the limit just to pick up Sehun on time. He needs to be right at the drop of zone before Sehun beats him to it. He doesn’t need to put his gear on park because he spots Sehun right away and nearly squeals. His happiness quickly grows upset when he spots Sehun with a larger frown than usual. 

“How was today?” Jongin asks gently. 

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Sehun mumbles, barely audibly.

Jongin sighs deeply, never seeing Sehun this distraught, “Poor kitten.”

At home, Sehun is quick to storm into the bathroom. He locks himself in there for an hour until Jongin picks the lock open with a fork. 

“Sehun.”

“How’d you get in here?”

“Sehun, tell me what’s wrong.”

Jongin crouches down and urges Sehun out of the bathroom, but it's futile. He tells Sehun the ground is filthy, but it doesn't sway Sehun anyhow.

"Fine. Can I get you anything?"

"Let me lay in the tub with the lights off," Sehun says impassively. 

"Sehun, I know I said any request is unreasonable but I won't let that happen."

"Fine. Carry me to the bed and get me warm milk please."

Jongin has become accustomed to taking care of Sehun. He is no longer extra company, no not just a roommate, but now they are _friends_. Jongin would like to think Sehun puts him in his friend category. It's not that Jongin didn't like Sehun in the first few months, but now Jongin can say he actually likes Sehun because they've gotten closer.

They've bonded so well that Jongin doesn't know what to do some days when Sehun is absent. While Jongin is piecing his story together and having phone interviews with editors and his production team, another tiny part of his brain reminds him that Sehun is not with him.

As Jongin does when he's stumped, he goes for a stroll. Within a few blocks of mindless thinking, he finds himself in the direction of his favorite tea bar in need of a serious refreshment. Also because he thinks Sehun deserves it after an entire month of attending school without crying. 

There's a memory of Sehun's face being plastered against the glass. Jongin orders a few sweet treats and three drinks. He knows how much Sehun likes milk tea and their largest cup is not enough.

Jongin hides the drinks in the backseat when he picks up Sehun. On a good day Sehun will mention that people liked his outfit that day. Other days, his scowl remains as he complains at how his deskmate smells like spoiled cheese. Jongin had to remind him numerous times that it is not a nice thing to say but Sehun always uttered, "At least I don't say it to his face!"

Today, Sehun chirps, "It's Friday! Want to do things with your friends?"

"I thought we could hang out tonight."

"Again? You're starting to be an intolerable magnet."

Jongin knows he doesn't mean any harm from it and laughs it off. Sehun laughs to and drops his hand on Jongin's and that's how he confirms that Sehun loves spending time with him. 

When they get home, Sehun stares at Jongin strangely when he just sits in there. Jongin escapes when Sehun is out of sight, dropping the drinks and food onto the table when he gets in. Sehun turns around from the kitchen and drops the fish sticks from his mouth with wide eyes.

“Just grab whatever you want. I’ll be back in a moment," Jongin announces warmly then dresses into comfortable clothes. 

When he told Sehun to grab whatever, he was not expecting to poke straws into all the drinks with a ring of chocolate icing around his lips. Though, there's an expression that he can't detect despite Sehun eating some of his favorite sweets and fried foods. 

“Hey, doe it not taste good?”

“It is, don’t worry.”

Jongin uses his thumb to swipe Sehun's upper lip, laughing at the way Sehun's lip twitches. Something is bothering Sehun but he’ll choose to ignore it, for now at least.

“Okay. Play games with me Sehunnie?”

"Yeah, gonna beat you in connect four."

Jongin was thinking about video games, but he's always in favor for playing classics with Sehun. He refuses mancala though because Sehun gets petty and stubborn, still not understanding the game too much. 

Sehun wins three games in a row until Jongin starts setting up the console to play race games. Sehun finishes both of his cups and takes a swig of Jongin's even if he didn't drink that much in the first place. Jongin would give Sehun anything.

There's a weird urge to do _something_ but Jongin doesn't know what that is exactly. He doesn't realize the lack of space in between them until Sehun slaps a hand on his chest and pushes him away.

“Is there something on my face?” Sehun says disgruntled with furrowed eyebrows and parted lips. 

“Uh, no… not at all.” 

Jongin scoots away quickly. Shit, he didn't even know he was leaning in.

Whenever they get close. They don't talk about it.

"Only one round of this though, then I want to go to the bedroom," Sehun pesters.

"Then what's the point of me setting it up if you don't want to play?"

"Then don't set it up. Let's go to the room already."

"Why?"

"Please?"

That tone is very familiar and bothersome. If they're on the same page, Jongin just might be up for it, but he also shouldn't get his hopes up.

Jongin occupies himself with his phone while Sehun freshens up. It comes as a shock when he feels the weight on his thighs. Peering up, Sehun has his hands wrapped around his shoulders, lips etched in a cunning grin.

"What's up?" Jongin acts oblivious to Sehun in only a loose shirt. 

“You know what I want,” Sehun says in a hushed tone. 

Everything escalates quickly, because there’s no touching each other, there’s no kissing. 

Sehun never needs prep, it’s insane. This whole thing seriously shouldn’t exist because Jongin would take advantage of it any given second. If Sehun wanted it in a car, or in their backyard with their low fences, Jongin would give it to him by simply shredding his pants off and cramming his cock right into Sehun’s heat. They’d get on with it to no end if Sehun let him do it. Jongin has patience, but with Sehun whiny like this and so, so open and willing for him, Jongin would fuck him out in the open without a care of who’s around.

A throaty groan rips from Jongin’s throat, overwhelmed with the tightness of Sehun’s hole despite being such an easy intrusion. So tight, but so loose just for him. 

“Okay?” Jongin asks despite the slick, wetness that would say otherwise. 

Sehun nods frantically. “Yeah, please. Keep going. I can take it. More, more.”

Where Jongin loves to tease Sehun during their bonding, telling him he has milk stains all over his mouth, he finds himself enchanted by the way Sehun reacts when Jongin teases him now. Slow, steady thrusts, just trying to create a rhythm. Jongin knows Sehun doesn’t like it too much. The squirming and frustrated panting does nothing but entice Jongin even more. He wants Sehun to beg for it, unlike the little brat he is, always getting what he wants. Jongin wants him to work for this. Wherever this kink came from, Jongin has no clue, but it’s nice to have the upper hand with Sehun. 

“Jongin, I said you can move.”

“Oh? Okay.” Jongin moves, pulls himself out after a final stroke and gently places his hand on Sehun’s hip. “What’s next?”

“Jongin!”

“Alright. No more playing around,” Jongin promises and begins to move the way he knows Sehun likes.

Sehun absolutely submits to him, elbows and knees caving out. He collapses onto the mattress, face buried into the pillow while he manages to rut his ass out. Jongin gives it a firm spank before manhandling his cheeks, roughly gripping onto them as he wrecks his hole, pistoling into him with fervor. Sehun’s asskcheeks quake with every thrust, giving Jongin more of a lustful drive to keep going.

Within minutes, Jongin grows closer and closer. His catboy seems to take notice because he grinds back, cat tail reaching around Jongin’s body, making it harder for Jongin to fulfill long and deeper strokes. 

“Don’t tease, I’m close,” Jongin pants out, then pinches Sehun’s hips in warning. 

Beneath him, Sehun releases a hissing noise before tightening his grip around Jongin. With Jongin being the sweet gentleman, and owner he is, he ends up ignoring the grip and ruts into Sehun desperately as fast and short as his dick can. Sehun takes him by surprise when he purrs. Before Jongin can make an endeared statement, there’s a thrumming around his cock. The stimulation drives him up the wall, vibrating every inch of his entire dick until his stomach churns in a hot, sensual way. Jongin halts to catch his breath but Sehun forces Jongin’s cock into him, buried to the hilt, then continues to purr. It becomes too much, clouding Jongin’s mind and fulfilling him with the utmost satisfaction until he comes. 

“Fuck, Sehun,” Jongin whimpers, spent and pained by embarrassment — once again. He feels like he’s drooling as he pulls out. “What was that?” 

With a sultry smirk, Sehun responds, “Your kitten has a few tricks up his sleeve.”

“You’re so sexy, Sehun. Wanna come, kitten?”

“ _Please_.”

“How do you want it? Can I eat you out?”

“ _Please_ , yes please.”

Jongin admits, it’s been awhile since he’s tried it, but Sehun is way too gone to care whether it’ll be good or not. He ends up spreading Sehun apart and doesn’t waste a second, flexing his muscle and ramming it into Sehun. He prods his tongue in skillfully then laps around the ring, switching between whichever seems to make Sehun’s legs quiver more. Nibbling his entrance and groping his ass results in louder sobs, so Jongin keeps his consistency, slurping and grazing his teeth around Sehun’s needy hole.

“Jongin, Jongin, close,” Sehun cries, beginning to grind against the mattress.

The more Sehun squirms, the more Jongin pities him, but the other half of his mind tells him that he’s extremely turned on. He lets go of his thoughts to get his dick wet again and opts in reaching for Sehun’s cock from in between his stomach and the bed. Jongin encourages Sehun to raise his body up, allowing Jongin to stroke his cock to climax and finger his hole.

“Come for me,” Jongin whispers while maintaining his fingers strokes simultaneously.

Sehun shivers, shoulders slumping and legs quacking, until he comes with a cry of Jongin’s name. Jongin aids him off his high, pumping his cock carefully and caressing his sides, all until Sehun’s body reduces its relentless shaking.

“Okay? I’m going to prepare you a bath. Or no bath, Sehunnie?”

“Yes, please,” Sehun sighs.

“You’ve got it.” Jongin heads for the bathroom but doesn’t get too far when Sehun tugs on his arm. 

“Will you join me?”

“Do you want me to?”

Sehun shakes his head feverently. 

Once the water fills and bubbles float on top of the warm water, Jongin maneuvers Sehun off the bed and carries him bridal style into the tub. He releases a playful, exhausted sigh just to tease Sehun. He earns a splash of water to the face, eyes burning from the suds.

“Sehun!”

“I’m not that heavy,” Sehun scoffs. 

“No you’re not. My muscles are just too weak, isn’t that right?”

A smile replaces Sehun’s frown. He whines, “Now get in.” 

“Oh, I’m not exactly up for round two.”

“Jongin!” Sehun groans irritatingly. 

Playing with Sehun feels right. He no longer has to fear Sehun mauling his eyes out. Now he knows Sehun loves it, loves when Jongin plays around and riles him up.

Jongin gives him a minute to bask in the water until he starts to lather him up; massaging the loofa behind his ears, beneath his arms, in between his thighs. He gets out sooner to prepare Sehun’s pajamas and sets up new bedsheets. He finds Sehun’s collar and chuckles to himself at the memory.

“What’s got you so frowny? Didn’t you have fun with me?”

“I did,” Sehun says while continuing to frown even deeper. 

“Then what’s the matter?”

Sehun sighs before curling over the edge of the bed. He picks something from his pocket then throws it at Jongin’s chest. It’s like a tiny little spit ball that gets Jongin’s mind running on curiosity. When he unravels it, he finds his receipt from earlier. 

“Did you not like what I ordered you? I thought it was what you liked, sorry Sehun.”

“No. Turn it over.”

When Jongin straightens out the receipt and flips it over, he spots a phone number scribbled on it. 

“Oh, I promise, I was going to get rid of that,” he comments with a chuckle. “Seriously.” 

Jomgin ends up throwing it across the room with a careless shrug that gets Sehun to giggle. He pats a space for Sehun beneath the covers. Sehun drops his head on his chest and Jongin gives his cat ears light scratches until he hears Sehun’s breathing pattern even out, falling with the flow to a deep slumber. 

  
  


For the past several days, Jongin hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. He doesn’t know what Sehun’s disappointment means, but if it’s telling him anything, Sehun values Jongin enough to not want to share him. That’s what Jongin understands and what he’ll take. Sehun likes him that much, and if Jongin's time was for someone else, Sehun wouldn’t have company at home anymore. 

The moment Jongin drops off Sehun, he puts Jongdae on speaker and parks his car in the student lot.

“Good brunch!” 

“Good what?” Jongin repeats with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Oh, it’s not morning but it’s not afternoon yet. So… never mind, Jongin. It’s probably the dad talking within me. I swear I’m going a bit crazy. Anyway, something urgent?”

“Ugh, alright. I’m kinda nervous. I’m just gonna say it.”

“Shoot, it’s just me and —“

“Is it normal to fuck your cat?” This didn’t come out properly at all. “Fuck, this is stupid.”

“Geez Jongin! What the hell. Of course not!”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae mutters. “I think he means Sehun.”

“Wait! If that’s the case, then you were missing out if you hadn’t.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jongin says sharply, hoping he’s misunderstanding Baekhyun’s choice of words.

Jongdae wheezes, Jongin can practically imagine Jongdae swatting Baekhyun incessantly as he panics out, “No, no Jongin. We just think he’s a good catch! And if you weren’t interested then you basically said no to dessert.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun hums. “How Jongdae said it didn’t make it any better either. But hey, I’m hearing jealousy and I think it’s more than just fucking. People end up in relationships with their hybrids all of the time. Some even marry them! It’s normal. You shouldn’t feel bad or uncomfortable. Are you in love with my child Sehun?”

“No! Or well maybe, but since when was he your child?”

Jongdae makes some shuffling noises and then he’s commenting, “I’ll take that as a yes. You know Jongin, come over and we can just talk about this.”

“I’d rather not. It’s a bit troublesome to come to terms with. We slept together last night because he thought I was interested in somebody. It means something, right?”

“Oh gosh, yes. Duh! I swear this guy. He writes romances but could never save his own love life.”

“I’m still here,” Jongin sighs. 

“You were meant to hear it,” Baekhyun responds.

Jongdae tells him gently, "There's a reason why he comes to us."

  
  


Jongin keeps his feelings pocketed securely, the thoughts of potentially wanting time be romantically involved with Sehun remains a secret. 

He faces multiple occasions with a smile and continues to let Sehun cuddle into him every time they share the same space. Sehun doesn’t notice anything. At all. If he did, Jongin would know, but as of now he still acts like he hates Jongin but continues to cling onto him dearly.

When they celebrate Halloween with Jongdae’s children, Jongin notices the way Sehun becomes comfortable with kids. He likes to hold their hands and tell them jokes. He encourages the kids to touch his ears and pretends to cry when they pull too hard on it. They become disciplined by Jongdae but Sehun whines that everything will be okay. He even tickles them with his tail and gives Jongdae’s princess a piggyback ride when she gets too tired to go to the next few houses.

"You seem good with children," Jongin teases with a warm grin.

"I'm sure they only like me because I'm part animal, part human. To kids, that's something magical."

Jongin doesn't like the underlying insult Sehun gives himself, so he just mentions, "You are magical."

"Please, you know I hate those comments. Can't you see my forming goosebumps, from utter disgust?"

"No, I just see a cat boy dressed up as a tiger."

Sehun sways from side to side and coos, "Is he at least a cute one?"

"Probably the cutest."

Jongin doesn't expect a shove to the shoulder, tipping him over and nearly toppling Jongdae with a terrible impression of Count Dracula,

"What was that for?"

"Don't say sappy things to me. Didn't I just tell you?"

Jongdae gives him a pointed look. "When the _s.o._ says not to do something, you don't do it."

“He’s not,” Jongin mutters quietly, mostly to himself when everyone is out of earshot. 

During a first time dinner meeting with Jongin’s family, everyone comes to adore Sehun. He doesn’t act anywhere near how he is with Jongin. 

They hardly pay attention to the way Jongin mentions that he’s in the process of publishing. But Jongin doesn’t care because at least Sehun is receiving the attention he deserves. 

Sehun kicks him beneath the table and gives him an expression Jongin can’t read. 

“Please, excuse me. Where is your restroom?” Sehun says kindly. 

Jongin swears he’s never heard anything that angelic come out of Sehun besides his state of bliss, which is just heavenly. But when is Sehun ever sweet in the: _my parents love you, I’m so happy you met them you’re definitely bring home to mom material_ type of way? 

“I never thought you’d end up with a hybrid,” Jongin’s father tsks. 

“At least this boy is sweet. He’s very well mannered unlike a few from the movies.”

Jongin frowns. “Because society picks them out to be mean. Sehun’s really nice if you get to know him.”

“Well I don’t see any clawing scars on your face so I’m not complaining,” his father says, joking but Jongin knows there’s some relief to it. 

“I also think he’s very handsome. And you are. If he’s a carrier, you’d have beautiful children.” 

“We’ve never talked about that!” Jongin gets up frantically and shakes his head, “Wait, I never even said we're together.”

“You didn’t interrupt when I assumed you were just a minute ago.”

Jongin closes his mouth then opens it again. He’s not thinking. “Oh…”

Thankfully, the buzzing in his back pocket saves him. Though, it’s a distraught message from Sehun.

“Sehun’s not feeling too well. We might have to skip out on whatever happens after dinner.”

Jongin’s dad answers, “A few drinks. Wine or?” 

“No, really. Sehun just messaged me that he’s freshening up.”

Then Jongin’s mom adds, “Are you sure you aren’t trying to get out of something?”

“Seriously! Look here he comes,” Jongin announces upon hearing Sehun’s footsteps. 

Jongin doesn’t actually want Sehun to be sick to the point of it looking obvious but he kind of wants to prove it to his parents that he’s not excusing his way out. If Sehun is seriously as sick as he claims in the texts, he really wants to take care of him. Because he gets soft and vulnerable, letting Jongin actually touch him. And he likes to nibble Jongin’s fingertips, a sight that drives him crazy.

“Oh, Sehun,” his mother shrieks, “Can I get you anything before you leave, baby?”

Jongin has never been talked to like that since he moved out. He frowns at the sight of his mom clutching Sehun’s face in his hands. But Sehun’s face makes his heart clench. The sight of his usually pale cheeks are brighter than cherries. There’s sweat beads framing his face. 

“We should get going,” Jongin announces, pulling Sehun to his side. 

They say their goodbyes and Sehun refrain from hugging either of Jongin’s parents, claiming he doesn’t want to give them what he has. 

When they’re in the car, Jongin is quick to turn on the air conditioner and bring Sehun's seat down for him to rest for the twenty minute drive back home.

“Was it something you ate?”

“No.”

“How about the weather chance?”

“No.”

“Then—“

“Jongin, look at me.”

Jongin squints. “I am already.”

“Try harder.” 

Jongin scrutinizes Sehun’s face. His eyes are dilated. His lips are a bit red and plump from being aggressively bitten. His cheeks are so bright. It’s all familiar to him. 

“Oh…”

“Yes.”

“Well go home fast.” 

Sehun whines and places his hands on the gear, preventing Jongin from switching it. “No, here.”

“Uh, no no.”

“I need to. Or else I’ll just keep distracting you during the drive. You don’t want that! Do you?”

Jongin gulps and shakes his head. 

And when he fucks Sehun in the back seat of his car parked by his parents' mailbox with Sehun’s unforgiving, feline nails digging into his shoulder blades, he swears he wants to keep Sehun forever. 

The holiday of happiness and love and snowfall is when Jongin faces a shift in his life. As Sehun tangles himself up with the christmas lights for the roof, Jongin realizes he is brighter than the twinkles. When he spends two hours on shopping for gifts for Baekhyun and Jongdae, Jongin realizes he is patient and thoughtful. Sehun insists to leave out cookies and milk, and Jongin wonders if nobody told him Santa is unreal.

Sehun and Jongin wear matching onesies, thanks to Baekhyun gifting it to them along with new house slippers for them each. He insisted they needed a stronger touch of domesticity in their home, because even after eight months of living together, the only way anyone can tell two people live in this home is the photo booth picture taped on the fridge.

"Is it too hot?" Jongin asks as Sehun scurries away from the fireplace.

"It's alright."

Jongin retrieves his gift for Sehun from his desk drawer. He finds Sehun's eyes glued onto the fireplace until Jongin clears his throat for his attention.

"Okay… so, as you know, I finished my book and it'll be on the shelves on the first week of January. But I do have a personal, first copy that I want to give you. I know you like to read a lot on your free time when you aren't napping or getting mad at me."

Jongin drops the book onto Sehun's lap, watching him grin in amusement. Jongin doesn't get to see him smile that often, but when he does, it's blinding. 

"I have something to tell you," Sehun says quietly, a look of despair etched on his face.

"Um, okay."

"I already read it. Entirely. When you went to buy more clips for the tree, sorry."

Jongin lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "That wasn't that bad. Thank you for telling me. But I guess the gift is useless."

Sehun stands up suddenly and Jongin feels like curling into a ball and never waking up. This was supposed to be his indirect confession. If he couldn't admit his feelings in the right way, at least one day Sehun might think about this book and realize Jongin's always been there.

Jongin stares at his hands as the fire crackles. Then a slim marker drops onto his lap. 

"Will you sign it? I want the first signed copy."

Jongin is speechless, but signs it nonetheless. He gives Sehun his signature and leaves a brief message:

_just because it won't come easy, doesn't mean we shouldn't try - jongin_

Sehun reads it carefully, following the writing with his fingertips, then brings Jongin's book to his chest dearly, nose scrunched from the big grin. Jongin would spend his lifetime with that if Sehun would let him. 

"I don't have anything to offer you," Sehun says gloomily when he sits besides Jongin and drops his head on his shoulder.

"Just you being here is enough."

Sehun pulls Jongin off the couch, landing the two of them by the fireplace. Sehun emits a yelp, while Jongin groans an _oof_. With Sehun on top of him, he tries to squirm away, but Sehun presses himself closer to Jongin. The distance between them separates and Jongin finds his hand trailing to Sehun's back as they share their first kiss. 

It's a little sloppy on Sehun's end, him being frantic and eager, meanwhile Jongin is loosing his breath from the kiss and Sehun's weight squashing his body. Jongin muffles and pulls away but Sehun continues to plant kisses all over his face, humming happily as he puckers his cheek and nips at his jaw.

Jongin flips them over and pulls Sehun into him, craving a warm embrace from his cat boy. He hauls Sehun onto his lap and runs his fingers through his hair and rubs his shoulders. 

"You never gave up on me," Sehun breathes out softly.

Jongin expresses himself with another kiss. He might be getting too bold but when his hand glides down Sehun's back, in reach for his tail, Sehun hisses and scratches his cheek. Jongin still loves him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IM AN IDIOT for brainstorming and writing this so well the first week and then not writing like at all ever then cramming 10k in two days ha ha ha ha but was it good still??? imma fix up these kinks dw!!
> 
> and idk its kinda intended that sehun never showed feelings so why would he, you know??? I didnt wanna shape him into anything new so I hope u understand that he can't reciprocate his feels the same :,)
> 
> 1 kudos = 1 rub for cat boy sehun


End file.
